Sakura's New Emotion
by RockLeeFan
Summary: I am a huge NaruxSaku fan! Sakura discovers some feelings for Naruto that she had been carrying for a long time. Let's see what happens shall we? Plz Plz Plz Review
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm having a bit of a writer's block on my other stories so I'm giving you this one while you wait

Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm having a bit of a writer's block on my other stories so I'm giving you this one while you wait. Hope you enjoy, NARUXSAKU4LIFE!!

Clang! Naruto deflected another one of Sasuke's sword thrusts with his kunai causing Sasuke to stumble back a few steps. Sasuke charged another chidori in his hand and charged at Naruto, Naruto easily pushed his arm the right and hit him with and right hook. Sakura sat with her back against a nearby tree healing her leg from Sasuke's earlier attack on her. Sasuke had earlier tried to infiltrate the leaf village but Naruto and Sakura we're able to push him out to a small meadow about a mile outside of the village which is where they now fought him. Sasuke wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth and looked up at Naruto. "You've gotten much stronger Naruto," Sasuke gave Naruto a quick smirk. "But I'm still on a whole other level." Right as he said this he activated his sharingan caught Naruto. Naruto started to blank out, the last things he recognized was Sasuke coming at him about to put his sword through him and Sakura running at him with tears running down her cheeks. Sasuke drove his sword through Naruto's stomach and he fell to the ground. "Sakura, heal him if you can, I would hate for him to die, I'll give you hint, if you don't act now, he'll be taken down from the inside. I look forward to our next encounter. My mission is done here." Immediately after Sasuke left, Sakura started healing Naruto's wound.

Tears poured down Sakura's face as she pushed all the chakra that she could into her hands. Sakura wanted to grab him by the jacket but she didn't want to harm him any further. "You can't die Naruto! You're the only thing I have left! I have so many things left to tell you!" Just then a group of five anbu members jumped down from the trees.

The leader of the small group came over and kneeled next to Sakura. "What's the situation here?"

"Anbu leader, listen to me very carefully I need you to go back to the leaf village and bring me Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, and Jiriya. Do you understand?"

"Yes mam, we'll get right on that." The anbu leader went over to his small squad and gave a few short directions before they got into formation and left. Sakura continued to push all of the chakra that she could into Naruto's body but she knew that she could only stall his death. To truly save him she would need help from the sannin, especially Jiriya. Sakura once again looked down at where Sasuke had gotten Naruto, it was a perfect shot. Sasuke had gotten him right where she thought was his intended target, right in the center of the fox seal on his stomach. That's why she needed Jiriya, he needed to see if Sasuke was able to break part of the seal with that sword, she needed Tsunade and Shizune to help her with basic healing, and she needed Kakashi to check if Sasuke's sharingan attack had been anything serious. She had already cured most of the internal injuries and was now try to stop the blood loss.

"Who did this?" Sakura turned around; Jiriya was literally shaking as he walked over to Naruto's fallen body.

Sakura talk her hand off of Naruto to wipe tears from her face, "It was Sasuke, he did this to Naruto. Master Jiriya you need to tell, is Naruto going to live through this or not?"

"Well Sakura, death is certainly a possibility if we don't start working on him immediately, but we're going to need Tsunade. First though, I need to know exactly what happened right before this injury."

"Well, Sasuke started talking to Naruto a little bit and then he activated a kind of sharingan that restrained Naruto and then he charged at him and did this to him."

"Well, it's quite obvious to me that he but Naruto in a form of the Tsukuyomi which is bad because that already puts enough strain on the seal. I think Sasuke came here with the mission to break Naruto's seal, let's hope his mission wasn't a success." Just then Tsunade and Shizune came down from a tree with TonTon not far behind them. Nobody had to say anything for Tsunade and Shizune to know what was going on, they just knelt next to Naruto and started using healing jutsu that Sakura did not know. After about five minutes Tsunade mutter a few words that Sakura did not understand and press her hand against Naruto's stomach.

"Ok, we can take him back to the village now." Tsunade said.

Sakura yelled, "You mean he's going to be okay?!"

Tsunade chuckled to herself, "You crack me up Sakura. If he tried to stand up right now he could die. We're just taking him to the hospital so we can start the real surgery. Sakura would you like to carry him?"

"Of course Jiriya-sama," she put her arm around Naruto's head and the other arm under Naruto's legs. She picked up as gently as she could trying not to further injure him. She ran a little behind the rest of them as she repositioned Naruto in her arms. Finally, they got to Konaha hospital and Sakura ran into the lobby, they had already made arrangements and had a stretcher waiting for him. Tsunade and her medical assistants rushed Naruto in to the operating room and closed the door behind them. Sakura sat down in a chair in the waiting room and immediately started to cry. It just hit her that there was a good chance that Naruto wouldn't come out of that room alive, she cried until she looked up and saw Ino and TenTen. Ino came over and hugged Sakura and started crying too.

"We came as soon as we heard, how is he doing?"

"Well, the doctors say that there's a chance that he isn't gonna come out of that room alive."

"Oh I'm so sorry, but don't worry, me and TenTen are staying here with you until he comes out of there." So they started talking about things trying to take their minds off of the things going on in the operating room.

About 8 hours later:

Ino was asleep on Sakura's shoulder when the doctor came out. His suit was covered in blood as he walked up to Sakura. "Sakura, Tsunade said that you should be the first one that I tell about Naruto Uzumaki's condition. Well Sakura, the good news is, he's going to live." Sakura started crying tears of joy and Ino came up and hugged her. "But, he is in a coma right now and we can't see the extent of his injuries until he wakes up, would you like to go to his room?" Sakura didn't say yes, she just pushed past the doctor and went down the hallway to Naruto's room; she pushed open the door and went inside. Naruto looked just like he was sleeping, seeing him in this bed made her remember all of the times that he had pushed out of the way of an attack or jumped in front of it for her. It made her think, maybe she liked Naruto in a little more than a friendship kind of way, but it was a shame that he wasn't awake for her to tell him. The doctor walked in as she sat next to Naruto's bed. "Sakura I think you should be getting home, its pretty late."

"Don't worry about me doctor; I think I'm going to stay here with Naruto tonight." The doctor left and closed the door behind him leaving Ino, Sakura, and Naruto in the room alone.

"Sakura why are you crying?"

Sakura looked up at Ino, "If I would have gotten involved in the fight then it would be me on that table instead of Naruto, I could have saved him."

Ino shook her head, "Sakura you have to see this from Naruto's point of view, who do you think he would rather have on that table right now you or him? Besides if you would have gotten involved you would probably be on that bed with him. Besides Sakura you heard the doctor, Naruto is going to be fine."

"We don't know that yet Ino, he could be in a coma for three years." Sakura put her face in her hands and again began to cry.

"Or, he could be in a coma for three minutes. Sakura you just need to calm down, I'll go get us something to eat."

Ino closed the door quietly as she left. When Ino was gone Sakura turned to towards Naruto and picked up his hand. "Naruto I know you can't hear me, and if you could it would probably sound a little weird, but I think I might like you. It might not be true but," Sakura dropped Naruto's hand, "look at me talking to you when your like this, I think I've finally gone insane." Sakura thought to herself as Ino walked in the door.

She handed Sakura a plate of food and a hot cup of tea. "Sakura, I know why your so worried about him and why your still here. It's not just because you've been great friends with him, well its that and… that you like him don't you?"

"How did you guess?" Sakura looked up at Ino with eyes full of curiosity.

"Come on Sakura, you weren't even this concerned when you learned that Sasuke had his life in danger, and the way you always look at Naruto with that certain spark in your eye. I am your best friend, and I know when something's up."

Sakura chuckled a little; it was the first time since Naruto had gotten hurt. "Wow Ino, you're pretty good, but how am I supposed to tell him if he's like this for a long time?"

"Well Sakura lets just hope that he doesn't then." Ino put her arm around Sakura's shoulders to comfort her.

A few miles outside of the leaf village

Sasuke was leaned up against a tree waiting for someone; finally, a cloaked man came from the trees. "So, is that annoying piece of crap finally finished once and for all?"

"I'm sorry Sasuke-sama but no, he's only in a coma, and the mission is a failure."

"Well if he's in a come lets go finish him know, he won't be able to get away this time."

"Sasuke I'm sorry but if you want to live through the day, just head back to the sound village now. This is Naruto in the hospital that we're talking about; he is surrounded by Jiriya, Tsunade, and almost any other top ninja in the leaf village. Sasuke-sama, the mission is over."

Sasuke cut the tree behind in half in anger, "fine Kabuto, it can't be helped; we'll get him another time. Let's get going, I want to get back to the sound village before it gets dark," and with that they were off.

Sakura woke up when she heard a violent shaking coming from Naruto's bed, so she got up and ran over to him. "Naruto, oh my god!" Naruto was shaking wildly and his eyes had turned a bright orange. Red chakra was pouring from Naruto's open mouth and his hair was turning dark orange. Sakura ran out into the hallway, "Jiriya, Tsunade, Kakashi, somebody help me!" Nobody came so Sakura ran back into the room, but Naruto wasn't there anymore. Instead, there was a small nine tailed fox in his place; Naruto had transformed into the demon fox.

"Sakura wake up, wake up." Ino stood over Sakura shaking her. It had been a week and 2 days since Naruto had been put in the hospital.

Sakura finally awoke, "Oh thank god, it was just a dream."

Ino was looking down her with a huge smile on her face, "good thing you woke up. A certain blonde ninja just woke up and would really like to see you."

"Naruto is awake!" Sakura tore off the blanket that she had fallen asleep under and ran out of the hospital room that then hospital had let her use to stay there. She ran down the hallway to Naruto's room and knocked on the closed door.

"Come in," that was definitely Naruto's voice; Sakura ran into the room and almost tackled Naruto. "Hey Sakura, wait are you crying?"

It was true; tears had started to pour down Sakura's face when she saw that Naruto was sitting up. "I'm sorry Naruto, I'm just so happy to see you. Naruto did they tell you when you'll be able to leave the hospital?"

"Yeah, they said I could leave tomorrow after I let them bandage my stomach, why do you ask?"

Sakura turned a light shade of pink, "well I was wondering if you would want to go get some ramen with me tomorrow?"

"Of course Sakura, but why do you ask do you like me?" Naruto laughed; of course Sakura knew that he was just joking around.

Sakura smiled, "maybe I do." She leaned over and gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek, "I'll pick you up at eleven tomorrow, see you then Naruto," she blew him a kiss and closed the door behind her.

Naruto smiled and touched his cheek, "Wow."


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Hey guys, I hope you like the first chapter, in this chapter we feature the first date of Naruto and Sakura

Authors Note: Hey guys, I hope you like the first chapter, in this chapter we feature the first date of Naruto and Sakura! NARUXSAKU4LIFE!!

"Hey Naruto, are you ready to go get some ramen now?" Sakura came into Naruto's room, but when she got in, he was still getting his bandages taken care of.

"Oh hey Sakura, I'm almost done, just wait a few more minutes." Sakura couldn't believe that Naruto was sitting so patiently while the doctors were all over him like that. Naruto had a very large scar right across his seal. Naruto then seemed to get impatient "Come on guys, I want to go on my date with Sakura-chan!" So the doctor's finished and left the room so Naruto and Sakura were alone. But then, Tsunade came in.

"Sakura could you please leave for a second I have to talk to Naruto about something important."

Naruto looked furious, "Come on grandma! I've been waiting for an hour to go on my date with Sakura, and now I can't go right now!"

Sakura sighed, "Naruto, the ramen will wait, I'll wait outside Tsunade-sama." Sakura came over to Naruto and gave him a kiss on the cheek and left the room. She leaned up against the wall outside waiting for Naruto and after a couple minutes he came out the biggest smile that she had ever seen on his face, (and that's saying something) "hey Naruto what did Tsunade have to say?"

"I'll tell you later Sakura-chan, but for know, I'm starving let's go get some ramen." Naruto smiled and put his arm around Sakura, Sakura cuddled into his chest which she thought was warm and muscular. "Sakura, I have a question, is it really true that you like me?"

Sakura smiled, "yes Naruto, it's very true."

Naruto seemed satisfied after hearing this, "that's good, and then I guess I will make you the first to know about what Tsunade told me." Naruto saw that Sakura was obviously very curious about what he had to say. "Well Sakura, after talking to the council members about a number of candidates including myself, I have been chosen to become the sixth hokage."

Sakura looked at him in amazement and threw her arms around him. "Naruto I'm so proud of you, you finally get to realize your dream." Then the inner Sakura started to yell inside of her, "_Hell yeah, I'm dating the hokage!" _So they finally reached the ramen shop and they sat down in the two stools on the left side of the shop. So Naruto ate his usual five bowls of ramen, and Sakura only had two. "So Naruto, seeing that you only have enough for one more bowl, you want to split it?" Naruto nodded and paid for the next bowl of ramen. After a while Naruto took another mouthful of noodles but one of them was stuck, it was also in Sakura's mouth. Slowly, they each slurped up the noodle until their lips met in the middle.

"Why hello guys, I can see that you two are having fun." Kakashi had just come into the shop; Naruto bit the noodle in half and broke the kiss.

"Hi Kakashi what are you doing here?" Naruto gave him a nervous grin and scratched the back of his head.

"Well I went to Tsunade to get my payment for my last mission and she told me about you becoming hokage. I was going to come here to congratulate you, but I can see Sakura has already taken care of that." Kakashi smiled under his mask and Naruto and Sakura's cheeks both turned a dark shade of red. "Well Naruto, can I offer you another bowl of ramen?" Kakashi took out his wallet and put the money on the table while Teuchi went to the back of the shop and got another bowl of hot ramen. Naruto continued to slurp up his noodles when Kakashi's ear phone started talking, _"bring them, we're all set here." _Kakashi sighed, "Naruto, Sakura, you two have to come with me." They didn't bother to ask any questions, they just got up off of their stools and followed Kakashi as he lead them through crowds of people and narrow side streets.

Finally, they stopped in front Iruka's house, Naruto looked very confused. "Kakashi, what are you doing here?" Kakashi didn't respond, he just took a key from his pocket and opened the door. They entered a large room with the lights turned off, and then the lights turned on and lots of people jumped up. "Surprise!" So this was Kakashi's plan, a surprise party for becoming hokage. So Naruto walked into the crowd with Sakura still under his arm. The first one to come up to him was Shikamaru.

Shikamaru still acted the same as he had when he was twelve, "Naruto congratulations. I don't know why you want to be hokage so badly though, that paperwork would be such a drag." Naruto laughed and shook Shikamaru's hand.

Then Temari came up behind Shikamaru "Come on baby, you said we could spend the day together." Shikamaru and Temari had been dating for a couple of months now and they both couldn't be happier. "Oh hey Naruto, congratulations."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "I wanted to stay here with Naruto, but you did take the day off for this so let's go." Naruto said good bye to them and they left to do what ever it is that they did when they were alone.

Next to come up to them was Ino, "Hey, congratulations Naruto. May I say that you two look very cute together?"

Sakura held onto Naruto tighter, "thanks Ino, but I've always wondered why you haven't gotten with anyone yet."

Ino sighed deeply, "I guess I just have found Mr. Right yet. Well, have a great party Naruto." She walked back over to a table layered with snacks over in the far corner of the room and got another glass of sake.

Then Naruto was congratulated by Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Lee, TenTen, Neji, Chouji, Iruka, Jiriya, Shizune, Tsunade, Gaara, Kankuro, and many, many others. After many hours of this, Sakura knew that Naruto couldn't be patient for this long and soon he would have to take a break from all of this. Sakura nudged against Naruto's shoulder so she would get his attention, "Naruto-kun, would you like to go somewhere?"

Naruto looked surprised that Sakura was the one that was offering to leave; usually it was him that was impatient and complained about being bored. "Sure Sakura-chan, but where do you want to go?"

Sakura shrugged, "let's just go for a walk Naruto, let's just go relax." Sakura took Naruto's hand and pulled him up off the couch, Sakura led kept his hand as she walked over to Ino. "Hey Ino," Ino turned around with food in her mouth; "Me and Naruto are going to take a walk so if anyone asks just tell them that." Ino nodded and Sakura led Naruto out of the house and into Iruka's backyard. Iruka had a small forest in the back of his house that Naruto had trained in when he was small.

"Come on Sakura, I know the perfect place to relax." Naruto and Sakura laughed as she chased him through the trees to wherever Naruto was heading to. Finally they reached a large hill, they climbed up the hill and Sakura looked around.

Sakura smiled, "Naruto, this is amazing when did you ever find this place." The hill was actually quite large, large enough for a couple of houses to be built there. Sakura blossoms blew around silently in the warm march breeze and bright yellow daisies were speckled through the tall grass. Naruto loved this place for many different reasons, first off, it was a great place to sit and relax. Secondly, the view was amazing; you could see the entire leaf village and Hokage Mountain clearly in the distance. And another main reason that it seemed that the flowers were in bloom all year long, even now in early March, it was warm and the flowers were beautiful.

"I found this place when I was training in Iruka's backyard when I was about seven years old. I've always dreamed about building a house up here but I never got the money."

Sakura smiled, "I can see why Naruto, it's beautiful up here. But how did you not have enough money, your wallet is always full of money."

"Come on Sakura, you should know that a little frog wallet isn't gonna buy a house on a hill. But now that I am hokage, I might be able to get a nice house up here; I'll have to talk about Tsunade about it. So I heard that you were looking to move out of your apartment, how's that going?"

Sakura looked down at the grass swishing around her ankles with each small step. "It's going fine I guess, I haven't found anything yet though. I found a small place in the middle of the village but it turned out that it was still too expensive for me to afford."

Naruto sighed and put his arm around Sakura, "Sakura, I've told you a million times, if there's anything you ever need I will help you in any way I can."

Sakura giggled a little bit, "Naruto you just said that you didn't have enough money to buy yourself a house, I couldn't possibly ask you to get me a house." So Naruto laid down in a bed of flowers and Sakura sat down beside him. Naruto fell back into the soft flowers and put his hands behind his head. Sakura also fell back but she put her hard on Naruto's chest and wiggled her body over closer to his. "Naruto, can I tell you a secret?" Naruto had his eyes closed and a peaceful smile on his face so he just nodded. "Naruto, this is the most peaceful moment I've ever experienced in my life, I've never felt so safe before."

Naruto looked right into her beautiful green eyes, "Sakura, that's the sweetest thing that anyone has id to me. But it's my turn; can I tell you a secret?" Sakura had her eyes closed and a peaceful smile on her face so she just nodded. Naruto laid back down, "I love you Sakura," and he leaned in and gave her a kiss.

Just then, Iruka came through a couple of bushes "Naruto, you're missing the whole party, but I can see that you're having a party of your own." So Naruto broke the kiss again and got up. He offered Sakura his hand to help her up and they walked back with Iruka.

Naruto whispered in Sakura's ear, "why does it seem that somebody always comes when we're kissing?"

Sakura giggled, "Maybe after the party, we'll find somewhere a little more quiet for us to be."

Naruto then put his arm around Sakura and looked into her eyes, "I'd like that," so they walked on in through the doors and into the party.

Author's Note

Yay! Another chapter done. Let's all remember my motto, NARUXSAKU4LIFE!! Next Chapter: Naruto and Sakura get some disturbing news.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Well I'm sorry this took almost a year to release, but with school and activities and what not. Plus I've had like the worst writer's block in the history of the world. Well here it is, chapter number three. Plz Review! NARUXSAKU 4 LIFE!!

Naruto and Sakura walked back through the back door of the house so no one would notice they were gone. Naruto and Sakura both were laughing and smiling until they walked into house. Everyone stared at them and they all had very serious looks on their faces. Tsunade walked straight through the crowd and handed Naruto a handwritten letter. The letter looked like it had been written for quickly, but Naruto immediately recognized the penmanship from years ago. Naruto looked at Sakura but it was obvious that she already knew who it was from as well. Naruto read it quietly to her. The note read:

_Naruto, my old comrade, how have you been? I currently have source inside of the Leaf Village and he informs me that you are to be named the new hokage next week. But that's not the most important thing that he told me. He also told me that you are currently dating Sakura so let me give you fair warning. I will execute my grand plan soon, but I will not tell you when. And I will do anything to realize my ultimate goal, even get rid of a certain pink haired kunoichi. In fact, I will make a promise to you, if you get in the way of my plans in any way, I will make sure that Sakura doesn't get to see become hokage._

Naruto crumpled the note and threw it to the ground. He let out a yell that shook the entire House. Whiskers started to form on his face his eyes were starting to turn red. Sakura was worried, "Naruto No!" She put her hand to his forehead, Jiriya had taught Sakura to this in case they were battle. "Sealing Jutsu: Nine-Tailed Cage!" An orange light exploded from her hand and Naruto was thrown into a wall on the other side of the house. Sakura ran over to him and knelt down beside him. "Naruto, are you ok?"

Naruto stood up and he still looked furious, but the fox features had disappeared. "He thinks he can do this to you? I will not allow it! I'm leaving immediately! I'm going to rip that traitor limb from limb! I'll leave his body at the bottom of the ocean!!!" Naruto stormed out of the house and started running.

Sakura caught up to him, "Naruto, you have to think on this one, please don't leave me now. And don't you think you should plan about this before you execute a plan. Please just wait until tomorrow at least. For me?"

That made Naruto stop, "Ok Sakura, for you I will wait until tomorrow. But tomorrow I'm leaving for my final battle with Sasuke, and only one of us, will come back to this village alive."

Author's Note: Ok, I know this one is short and not very romantic, but I just wanted to release something to let you know that I will now continue this story. Plz Plz Plz Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I bet some of you are pretty disappointed that I didn't make the last chapter up to the standard I had written my other chapters. Not to mention there was no romance. For that, I apologize. In return, I will make this chapter like my first two, a nice length and full of plenty NaruxSaku. Plz enjoy and review.

Sakura spoke softly in Naruto's ear to try and calm him down. "I believe we made a deal to go somewhere quiet after the party." Sakura pulled Naruto by the hand through the busy streets of Konoha, past the crowds of people and the busy shops. Naruto and Sakura walked to a far edge of the Leaf Village.

Naruto now had a large smile on his face instead of the scowl the he had had a few minutes earlier. "Sakura-Chan, where are you taking me?"

Sakura put a finger to Naruto's lips, "Just hold on Mr. Impatient. You'll see in a minute." Naruto smiled again and continued to follow Sakura into the trees. Finally she jumped and they stated running on the branches of the highest treetops. Then Sakura stopped and sat down on a thick branch and pulled Naruto down next to her. "Well Naruto, it's not perfect, but it's quiet and I don't think anyone would look for us up here."

Naruto now looked calm, "I would love to be here, but shouldn't I be preparing for tomorrow?"

Naruto started to get up but Sakura took his arm and pulled him back down. "Can you please stay Naruto? I know how confident you are but you saw how strong Sasuke has gotten over the years. What if you go into battle with him tomorrow and you can't beat him? What if you fight him and he…" Tears started to build up in Sakura's eyes, "kills you?"

Naruto grabbed both of Sakura's hands and looked straight into her eyes. "Sakura, I've already told you, I won't let that happen."

Sakura took her hands out of Naruto's and almost started yelling. "But there is a chance! There is a chance that when you leave tomorrow, you will never come back!" She threw her arms around him, "I don't want to lose you Naruto. I don't want to live in a world without you!" Tears rolled down Sakura's cheeks and she clung to Naruto's jacket. "Naruto, I don't want to you to leave me when you go fight him. Naruto please take me with you."

Naruto pulled her away and looked into her eyes once more, "Sakura, you know I can't let you do that, I need to stay here and be safe."

Sakura shook her head, "Naruto you just don't understand! I don't feel safe anymore unless you're by me! I would feel safer beside you in battle. Don't you remember what Sasuke's letter said? He has a spy here in the Leaf Village. How safe do think I'll feel if I not only have to worry about your safety, but I also have to worry that anyone that looks at me could try and kill me! Please Naruto, I want to come with you, together, we will defeat Sasuke, I promise."

Naruto looked off into the distance, "Ok Sakura, you can come with me tomorrow. But until tomorrow, can we please stop talking about these sad thoughts? I believe I was promised some nice alone time with my beautiful Sakura-Chan?"

Sakura's face turned the same color as her hair. "Of course we can have nice alone time my handsome Naruto-kun." Naruto smiled and moved closer to Sakura, he put one of his arms around her waist and pulled her next to him. Sakura wrapped one of her arms around his neck and used the other to gently push him down onto his back. He smiled up at her and she smiled back at him. Then she leaned in kissed him. It started as a gentle kiss but as it progressed it started to become more passionate. Naruto wrapped both of his arms around Sakura and held her as tight as he possibly could. Sakura put her hands on his cheeks and deepened the kiss once again. Sakura opened her mouth and let her tongue wander inside of Naruto's mouth, and Naruto did the same. After about a minute, of them of some fun with each other's mouths, they broke apart gasping for air. Sakura laid her head down on Naruto's shoulder and tilted her head back to kiss his neck.

Naruto sighed and looked down at his Sakura. "I love you Sakura-chan."

She smuggled into his chest and smiled, "I love you too Naruto-kun." After laying in the tree for another two hours or so, and many more kisses. Naruto walked Sakura to her apartment and told her goodnight, and then he went home to prepare for tomorrow's mission.

The Next Morning

Naruto arrived at Sakura's apartment at 3o'clock in the morning and they left the village 15 minutes after that. They left the village so early because they did not want anyone to find out about where they were going. Naruto had left a note a Tsunade's desk that explained everything, but she wouldn't find until probably 8o'clock when she went to her office. By that time, they would be to far away from the Leaf Village for Tsunade to even try and stop them. Naruto held hands with Sakura as they ran through the thick forest. Luckily for them, Tsunade had told Naruto where Sasuke's letter had been sent them and a scout had told them that Sasuke would be there until tomorrow afternoon. Naruto and Sakura would make it there before sundown if they kept the pace that they were at now, which they both could easily do.

Around 8o'clock, they stopped in a small town to have breakfast and to take a break. During the breakfast, Sakura spoke for the first time since they had left. "Naruto, I've been thinking, it is very possible that one of us will not make it back to the Leaf Village alive."

Naruto reached across the table and kissed her cheek, "Please don't say things like that Sakura, I promise you that we will both make it back to the Leaf Village, and when we get back, I'll take you out to a nice dinner anywhere you wanna go."

Sakura didn't know what it was. I could have been his definite confidence or she could have just been mesmerized by those deep ocean blue eyes of his, but she believed him. "Ok Naruto, I might just have to take you up on that when we get back." They both laughed and continued to eat. After they were done they immediately got back to running.

Many Hours of Running Later (Around 6o'clock)

Naruto and Sakura walked into a small village where Sasuke was supposed to be staying. They walked up to the inn and asked the young girl at the front desk Sasuke's room number. The girl pointed to room and Naruto lead Sakura down the hall to the right room. "Well Sakura, are you ready?" Sakura nodded and took out a kunai.

Naruto lightly knocked on the door. Sasuke answered it and he looked stunned. He stammered, "N-Naruto what the" Naruto interrupted him by punching him square in the face sending him through the opposite wall of his room and onto the main street of the small village. Naruto held Sakura's hand and they ran after him. Naruto threw Sakura at him and she delivered a bone punching punch to his stomach. But then he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto and Sakura looked around for the real Sasuke and then they saw him sitting atop a building opposite the inn. He smirked; he still had the same evil look in his eyes that Naruto had seen in their last fight. "Well, it looks like you two have gotten stronger. But you're still way to predictable."

Author's Note: Well there it is, chapter 4. In the next chapter, the real battle occurs. Who will live through the battle of the ages? Sasuke, or Naruto and/or Sakura? Thank you all for reading. Plz, Plz, Plz Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Well here it is, the battle between old teammates. After all of these years, who will come out alive? Plz enjoy and review.

Sasuke sat atop the building looking off into the distance. "Well Naruto, this is it isn't it? This is the moment where this whole rivalry comes to an end. But when it's over I will be the one that walks out alive. Well, lets get this over with…" Sasuke casually jumped off the roof to the ground below. He yawned, "Karin, Suigetsu, Jugo, can I get a little assistance?" His three teammates jumped off a different roof and landed next to Sasuke and he smirked.

How could Naruto have been so stupid, her should have known that Sasuke wouldn't travel alone with Akatsuki looking for him. Naruto bent down and whispered in Sakura's ear, "I'll take on Sasuke and the big guy (Jugo); you take on the girl (Karin) and the guy with the sword (Suigetsu)." Sakura nodded and took put two kunai out of the pouch on her back and got into an attack position. "Sakura, GO!"

They both disappeared and Suigetsu looked around, "Wow, they're pretty fast," Suigetsu turned around just in time to deflect Sakura's kunai with Zabuza's old sword that he had stolen from his grave a few years back. Then he caught Sakura's other arm and threw her, she landed on her feet a few feet away. Then Naruto appeared while everyone is was distracted and kicked Jugo right in the stomach as hard as he could, he heard a rib or two crack and Jugo went flying through a window of a small house. Then Naruto turned to look at Sasuke. Sasuke charged with his sword drawn from his side and swung at Naruto's head. Naruto easily ducked out of the way and cart wheeled away from another slice of his blade. On the other side of the street, Sakura dodged sword strikes Suigetsu as well as crazy, unorganized punches from Karin.

Karin jumped into the air like she planned to attack Sakura from above, "This one is for Sasuke!"

Sakura smirked a little bit; she remembered when she had been that devoted to Sasuke, but not anymore! Maybe this would knock her out of it, her attack stance was very sloppy. "This one is for Naruto!" Sakura punched up and hit Karin right in the jaw and she fell right down the ground with a dazed look on her face. Sakura knew that she had snapped her jaw like a twig. But then Karin lifted up her arm and bit it. Her jaw suddenly turned back to normal and smiled at Sakura wickedly. "Is that the best you can do?" Sakura was kind of frightened by this, she looked over at Naruto, but he was now fighting both Sasuke and Jugo.

He dodged punches and stabs and kicks and all kinds of unique jutsu. But he was obviously becoming tired. But before Sasuke could bring his sword down again Naruto, he flipped back and bit his thumb causing it to bleed, and then he pressed his hand to the ground. "Come fourth, Gammabunta!" When the smoke cleared, Naruto sat atop his giant toad looking down upon his two enemies. "Sakura, get out of the way!" Sakura ran off the road and into some tall grass, but her two enemies were too focused on the giant toad that had suddenly appeared in the middle of the battlefield. Now that Sakura was out of harms way, Naruto took a large inhale. "Fire Style: Toad Flame Bombs!" Naruto and Gammabunta engulfed the entire street in fire, including on the members of Sasuke's team. But when Naruto stopped breathing flames and looked down at the battlefield, they weren't there.

Naruto then heard a whisper behind him, "nice try loser." Naruto turned around to punch Sasuke but then he made the mistake of looking into Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke laughed, "Now feel the power of the Uchiha Clan!" Naruto was caught in the Tsukuyomi, he had tied to a tree with ropes that were impossible to break, he tried and tried but he was still tied to the tree. Sasuke came into view in front of him and gave Naruto that smirk that made Naruto want to break every bone in his body. But then he walked over to another tree that Sakura was tied to. Naruto tried to yell but he couldn't make any sound. Sasuke unsheathed his sword and lifted it up, but before he could stab Sakura, and orange glow came through the trees and sent Sasuke flying away from her.

Then Naruto was back in reality, and Sasuke looked stunned and confused. But Naruto understood, the fox had saved him and broken the Tsukuyomi. Sasuke took a few steps back, it looked like the Tsukuyomi had taken a toll on him more than Naruto, before Sasuke could come back from this shock, Naruto had charged a rasengan and he shoved it into his stomach, Sasuke was pushed off the frog and he hit the ground below and it made a small crater. Naruto jumped down after him and put a kunai to his throat. "Sasuke, I've had enough of you, now it's over!"

Right when Naruto was about to make the final cut, Suigetsu and Jugo came out of the tall grass each one of them was holding one of Sakura's arms and Suigetsu held his sword to her throat, "If you move one more inch I will cut her head off!" Suigetsu yelled.

Sakura yelled at Naruto, "Don't do it Naruto! I can handle it, just get rid of him now!"

A tear ran down Naruto's cheek, "Don't do it, please, kill me instead of her." Naruto started to drop his kunai when he saw two green flashes came out of the tall grass. "Dynamic Entry!" "Leaf Hurricane!" Suigetsu and Jugo flew off of Sakura's arms and into the charred ruins of one of the buildings of the small village.

Gai and Lee both looked at Naruto and gave him a thumbs up, "That's right we're here! The handsome devils of the Hidden Leaf Village! Sakura, you take the girl. Me and Lee will take the two that we kicked, and Naruto, you know what to do." Naruto nodded and started running after Sasuke, he turned around and Naruto met his sword with a kunai. The two of them battled kunai on sword for a few minutes with sparks flying in every direction. Finally they stopped fighting and threw their weapons to the ground and Naruto made a few hand signs. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" 1,000 Naruto's appeared around Sasuke and they all rushed at the same time, and they made a large pile on Sasuke keeping him pinned down underneath. The real Naruto stood off to the side of the pile watching the work of his clones. He started to prepare his ultimate jutsu, the rasengan shuriken, but before he could get his chakra spinning, every one of his clones disintegrated into black flames. Naruto whispered to himself, "The Ameratsu," Kakashi had taught him about the three stages of the sharingan, and hoped dearly hoped that he wouldn't have to face the third stage. Sasuke got up off the ground and brushed some dust off of his clothes and cracked his neck. Sasuke made a few hand signs and Naruto recognized the signs from training with Kakashi. Sasuke charged at him with the lightning blade and Naruto quickly summoned a clone and charged up a rasengan. When the two jutsus collided, a giant wave of force sent Naruto and Sasuke flying backwards but they both landed on there feet and charged back at each other with a second rasengan and lightning blade. This time, Naruto dodged Sasuke's lightning blade and then shoved his rasengan into Sasuke's arm, ripping it right off. Sasuke yelled in pain, his wound was bleeding horribly and Sasuke put his hand to cover the wound. His arm was completely gone and was laying on the ground between the two of them.

Sasuke shook his head violently and yelled, "How could you?! I didn't want to do this Naruto, but you leave me no choice, let me show you the Susano!" Sasuke's eyes gleamed with hatred and power and he started to laugh wickedly. The evil spirit came from Sasuke and surrounded him. Naruto tried to punch the spirit put he was repel and thrown 30 feet backwards and his head hit the ground with a thud, and he got up and rubbed his temples. Sasuke looked extremely exhausted inside of the spirit. Before Naruto could focus, the spirit raised his sword and jabbed at him but Naruto flipped out of the way. He knew that if he even got touched with that sword that it was all over. Just then he had a plan, he remembered the old days when he was training with the rest of team 7 and he remembered how Kakashi had beaten Sasuke. He decided to put his plan into action; he summoned anther 200 hundred clones and ordered them all to scatter in different directions. The real Naruto and two of the close snuck off into the tall grass before Sasuke could see them. The Susano spirit whipped his sword around and cleared half of the field of clones in one swing, and then the rest of the clones in another swing. Sasuke looked around looking for Naruto when the ground started to shake, Sasuke looked down just in time to see a blue light come out of the ground and hit him straight in the face. Naruto had done it; he hit Sasuke right in the face with his rasenshuriken. Sasuke's face looked like it had been mauled by a group of ravenous dogs as his Susano disappeared, and he was thrown back into a small pond that was next to the small town. Sasuke's body floated on top of the waves and Naruto walked over to him.

It was obvious that Sasuke was seconds from death; a single tear ran down Naruto's cheek. "Sasuke, you had all the chances in the world to come back to the village and lead a meaningful life. But you threw it away, for what! For this?" Naruto pointed to the burning village behind him, and then he picked Sasuke up by the shirt collar. "Sasuke, you were my best friend, but now I have no respect for you, you deserve to die." Then Sasuke smile his cruel wicked smile, like he was glad that he had hurt Naruto. Naruto took one last disgusted look at him and threw him beneath the water and watched his lifeless body float down to the bottom of the pond. After that was done, he walked back to village to check on everyone else, his body had taken away almost all of his chakra. Tsunade was right when she had told him to never use that jutsu again, but he knew that it was the only way that he could have beaten Sasuke. When he got to the middle of the village, his three comrades were standing together talking.

When Sakura saw him, she ran up to him and gave him a huge hug, "Naruto, thank goodness you're alright!" She quickly kissed his lips three times, "Where is Sasuke?"

Naruto looked into her eyes, "His dead Sakura, we won't have to worry about him anymore."

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck again, "Our three regrouped and got away, but they won't be able to do much anymore without Sasuke."

Naruto nodded and walked over to Gai and Lee, "Thank you so much guys. If you wouldn't have shown up, Sakura and I wouldn't be alive right now, thank you."

Gai nodded, "It was no trouble Naruto, but we should probably get back to the village and give Tsunade an update.

Sakura agreed and they all set off towards the village. Naruto and Sakura held hands as they ran back with Lee and Gai. Sakura whispered in Naruto's ear. "I love you Naruto-Kun."

Naruto smiled back at her, "I love you too Sakura-Chan."

Author's Note: Well how did you like it? I hope you liked it. Well please review and I'll get working on the next chapter as soon as possible. NaruxSaku 4 Life!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Hello again everybody, thank you or continuing to read my story. Well, lets see what happens after the biggest battle of Naruto's life.

The four Leaf Village ninja ran through the trees surround the fire nation. They were about a half an hour away from the Leaf Village if they kept up this pace. But they sped up as fast they could all go, except for Naruto. Sakura was carrying him on her back and he was unconscious. His breathing was shaking and uneven and his pulse was becoming weaker by the minute. The rasenshuriken had taken all of his chakra and Sakura needed to get him to Tsunade as soon as possible. She had been studying the affect that Naruto's rasenshuriken to see what would happen if he had ever used it again, so she would know what to do about Naruto's arm. A single tear rolled down Sakura's cheek as Naruto took another shallow breath. She whispered, "You're going to be ok Naruto, I promise that I'll get you there in time."

At the Leaf Village Gate

Sakura ran through the gates yelling to anyone that was in hearing range, "Somebody help me! Somebody get the hokage!" Immediately five Anbu jumped off the top of the gate and surrounded Naruto and Sakura. Sakura filled them in on the situation and they took him off of her back a disappeared, heading to the hospital.

Sakura ran after them to the hospital, at the entrance she met up with Tsunade and filled her in on what Naruto had done. "At least Sasuke is finally done for, that's one less threat to worry about." For a second Sakura thought that Tsunade would keep her cool, but boy was she wrong. "But how could that stupid kid use THAT jutsu. I have discussed this at length with him but yet he still had to use it, this could end his entire ninja career!" Tsunade walked briskly into the room where Naruto had been placed on a small hospital bed. Tsunade started giving orders to medical ninjas that were running in and out of the small room. She ripped off the sleeve of his shirt and began to assess the damage. Tsunade turned to Sakura, "Sakura, get out of the room, go wait in the waiting room. I will not have your emotions getting in the way of your thinking; I will take care of this surgery." Sakura immediately wanted to protest but she decided not to. She left the room and sat in one of the uncomfortable chairs in the waiting room of the hospital. She didn't want to fall asleep, but after about 12 hours of running and an extremely large battle all in one day, her eyes were closed in less than three minutes.

When she fell asleep, she had one of the worst nightmares that she had ever had. _She was walking through a dense forest, and Naruto came out from behind one of the trees. A sword had entered into his back and had gone through his heart and was all the way through his chest. His voice was difficult to understand due to him choking on his own blood, "Sakura, you need to save me, I don't think I can last much longer." Then he fell to the ground and blood was trickling from his lips onto the dirt underneath him. Sakura ran over to him and put his head in her lap and Naruto spoke again, "Sakura, I love you." Then his eyes closed and tears ran down Sakura's face. _

Then Sakura awoke when someone was shaking her violently, "Wake up Sakura!" Tsunade continued to shake her until her eyes opened and she pushed Tsunade off of her. "That's good Sakura, I'm glad that you're awake. I have something that I need to talk to you about privately…."

Sakura teared up, "No, Tsunade, this can't be happening!"

Tsunade slapped her hard across the face, "don't start crying, your precious Naruto isn't dead! We just have to discuss a few things about the surgery." Sakura took a sigh of relief and rubbed her sore cheek. Tsunade walked Sakura over to the far corner of the waiting room and sat her in one of the chairs. She than began to speak, "Sakura although he isn't dead, he came pretty close, thank god that you got him here in time. The point is that his body is still in very bad shape. The only way that he can go home, and you know that he will want to, is if he has an experienced medical ninja around him at all times. You see, since I have not allowed Naruto to train this jutsu and get used to its effects on the body, he didn't know that not only would it affect the cells in his opponents body, but also his own. The jutsu has destroyed so many cells in his own body that he is incapable of doing the simplest tasks. For one month, he will not be able to train, eat on his own, walk, and I don't know if he will be able to stand. So Sakura you will need to be able to watch him every hour of the day, are you sure that you're up to this?" Sakura nodded and Tsunade smiled, "Excellent, he will be able to go home sometime after the next few days." Tsunade walked out of the room and left Sakura alone to think about what had happened in the last few hours.

Author's Note: Well there it is people, Naruto is A Ok. Sorry it's shorter than my other chapters, but please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I am really sorry that this took so long, I had other stuff to handle and then I lost my flash drive my computer broke and, ugh, so im finally able to get this chapter up, so plz enjoy, and as always plz review.

Sakura opened the front door of Naruto's apartment and pushed Naruto in. Naruto had to be moved around in a wheelchair which he didn't like very much. "Damn it Sakura, I don't want to be a vegetable! And get me out of this stupid chair! I can still walk!" Naruto tried to get of the chair and walk but Sakura gently stopped him and set him back down in the chair.

She lightly kissed the tip of his nose and whispered, "Naruto-kun, please don't make this harder than it has to be." Sakura picked him up out of the chair and set him down on the couch so he could lay down.

Naruto made a pouting face and punched the back of his breaking the wood. Sakura frowned and started gently rubbing her thumb across Naruto's cheek. "Naruto, please don't make this and harder than it has to be, your hokage initiation ceremony will take place when your feeling better and everything will be okay, don't worry, it'll be over faster than you think."

Naruto still looked disappointed but he seemed to relax a little bit after she said that. Sakura laid down next to him on the couch and he put an arm around her waist. Sakura looked at him and whispered, "its ok Naruto, remember, I'm gonna be here with you the whole time so I can keep an eye on your numbers." Sakura then reached up and kissed Naruto passionately and then broke and looked into his ocean blue eyes.

Naruto smiled and yelled, "Help! A nurse is coming on to her patient!" Naruto and Sakura both laughed and Naruto pulled Sakura closer. Sakura grabbed her medical bag and checked his blood pressure and his temperature and wrote some things down on a clipboard. Naruto asked, "Hey, what are you writing down?"

Sakura looked over at him, "oh, this is just your numbers and some notes."

Naruto nodded and looked up at the ceiling and smiled, "Sakura-chan, I was thinking, for the next month you're my personal nurse right?" Sakura nodded and looked up from her clipboard. "Well I was thinking about how you could cheer me up." Sakura nodded again and waited for him to go on. "Well I was thinking that you could maybe wear a little nurse's outfit for me."

Sakura blushed darker than Naruto had ever seen and she crawled over to him and lightly slapped his shoulder. "Naruto-kun! You bad boy!" Both Naruto and Sakura started laughing loudly and they both laughed until their ribs hurt. Sakura moved back onto the couch and put Naruto's arm around her waist again and whispered, "Maybe I'll wear a nurse's outfit one of these days, would that make you happy?" Naruto nodded quickly and Sakura smiled and whispered, "Anything for you Naruto-kun." Sakura got up off the couch and walked around Naruto's apartment and started picking up his apartment.

Naruto looked up at her and asked, "Sakura-chan, why are you cleaning my apartment?"

Sakura looked back at him, "Naruto, I'm going to be living here for the next month too, and I don't want to live in a place with your old clothes and empty ramen cups on the floor." Naruto wished he could help her with the cleaning but he had to stay on this stupid couch for the next month. Naruto eventually drifted off to sleep while watching Sakura clean.

Naruto woke up about an hour later to the sound of Sakura's voice, "Naruto…..Naruto-kun………wake up, I made us dinner."

Naruto sat up a little and rubbed his eyes, "What did you make us Sakura-chan?" Sakura pointed to his table where two bowls were sitting, the small bowl was empty already but there was also a very large bowl filled to the top with ramen. Naruto looked excited, "Sakura, you made homemade ramen?"

She slowly nodded, "I'm not sure if you'll like it but I made the recipe myself about a year ago and I've always kind of wanted you to try it."

Sakura walked to the table and put the large bowl on a tray and brought it over to the couch. She took the chopsticks out of the bowl and started to feed Naruto. Naruto slurped the noodles off the chopsticks and smiled at Sakura, "Wow, I might even like this more than Ichiraku's!"

Sakura smiled, "You really like it? Is it really that good?"

Naruto nodded and kept slurping the noodles, "Wow, I am like the luckiest guy ever, I have the most beautiful girl ever feeding me the best ramen ever."

Sakura blushed and said, "Aww, but I think I know how to make it taste better." Sakura but her mouth into the bowl and slurped up some of the hot broth. Then she grabbed his coat collar and brought him in for a passionate kiss. Naruto eyes opened wide in surprise and his eyes closed slowly and he started kissing Sakura back. Then Naruto's eyes opened up again when Sakura opened her mouth and let the hot broth slide down Naruto's throat, and broke the kiss and looked at him. "So Naruto-kun, how was that?"

Naruto was staring at the ceiling with his eyes wide open and he murmured, Sakura-chan, your amazing." Sakura smiled at him and repeated what she had just done a few more times and then went back to feeding him normally. After all the ramen was gone and Sakura had washed the bowl and put it back in the cupboard then came back and laid next to Naruto on the couch.

She smiled, "Naruto-kun, I'm tired, can we go to sleep now?" Naruto nodded and wrapped both of his arms around Sakura. Sakura closed her eyes, "goodnight Naruto-kun" but Naruto was already asleep with a big smile on his face.

Author's Note: So how was it? Plz review so I can get some feedback and constructive criticism is also wanted. I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible.

Next Chapter: Naruto finishes up his month of doing nothing and Naruto is officially named the sixth hokage.


End file.
